Trapped
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: "All of my dreams are all I see, try not to wake me." If this is a dream...please don't wake me up... (ItachiXLynn)


Trapped

(Itachi Uchiha X Lynn Haruno)

_Inspired by Trapped by Dead By April_

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** OWN Naruto. Lynn Haruno **DOES** belong to me!

"Captain."

The ANBU Black Op leading the way slowed to a halt, glancing back at the tired team of shinobi who were catching their breath.

"Our apologies, Captain Haruno." Spoke the medical kunoichi. "But we've been going non-stop for several days now. We just need a few moments to gather our breath."

The captain sighed softly, all emotions hidden behind the ANBU mask. "You don't need to apologize." Said the soft female voice. "It's my fault for pushing you so hard."

"You don't need to apologize, either." Said the kunoichi. "We're shinobi. It's our job to ensure the victory of the mission quickly and effectively."

"But we are only human." Spoke a male shinobi. Like the rest of the team, facial expressions were hidden behind multicolored masks. "That goes for you too, Captain."

The captain couldn't help but chuckle softly. Her teammates always made a point. They weren't afraid to speak their minds, like her. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing but she accepted them as they were. She glanced around the area where they stopped and decided it was good enough.

"It's quiet here. We''ll camp here for the night. We'll ship out first thing in the morning."

"We can keep going, captain." Spoke another male.

"No, no." Said the captain. "No need to push yourselves. You're right. We may be shinobi, but we are still human. And as such, we need to rest. Otherwise, it'll endanger not only the mission but our lives as well."

The team sighed in relief and set up camp, gathering around a fire. Everyone got somewhat comfortable, except the captain herself.

"Captain."

Said ANBU glanced to the other female on the team.

"Why don't you try and get some rest? You push yourself harder than anyone. You need sleep just like the rest of us do."

"Don't worry about me. You guys get the sleep you need."

The medical kunoichi shook her head. "We'll take turns and watch the camp. Go get some rest."

There was a few seconds of silence between the two females. It seemed the captain wasn't the only stubborn one on this team. All she did in return was nod and headed away from the campsite. The idea of leaving made her slightly nervous, especially with what happened to her last team.

She passed by a few trees before glancing back over her shoulder. She could sill see the orange and yellow flame flickering with the wind, could smell the scent of the wood burning and could hear the fire crackling. She decided that was enough space to put between her and the team.

She sighed softly and plopped down to the ground. Maybe having time to herself wasn't so bad after all. Resting her head against a tree, she moved her mask to the side of her face and slid the hood off.

The cool breeze hit Lynn's face, making her body able to slightly relax more. Her teammate was right; she did need rest but she could never admit it out loud. She stared up at the sky, taking in the sparkle embedded in the dark blue blanket.

A sigh escaped her lips again, her legs bending at the knees, her right hand massaging her left shoulder.

She didn't understand how she could manage taking on another team after what happened. But then again, the ANBU were directly under the Hokage so being assigned another team was something one couldn't protest against. And, although shinobi weren't allowed, especially ANBU, she felt like crying. She wasn't going to lie – she missed her old team. They were more then just her friends – they were like family to her.

She gripped her shoulder tightly.

How did her life get so...messed up? When did she take a wrong turn in the wrong direction without realizing? First, the love of her life, the only man she ever let into her heart, murdered his entire clan in cold blood without rhyme or reason and then not only left her, but left her unconscious lying on a bench. Next, sometime after that, on the way home from a successful mission, her team was slaughtered right in front of her eyes by the bastard snake sannin who, in turn, turned his attention to Lynn and left her with his calling card, branding her for life.

Frustrated, mostly at herself, she ripped the mask off completely. Her hair tie was the next to go, her long red locks flowing down past her shoulders down to the ground. She just couldn't believe how her life had turned out. She couldn't figure out what the hell she did to deserve the hellhole she called her life.

The old saying "too good to be true" didn't even begin to explain all the sudden hellish evens. It wasn't like her life was extremely perfect. Whose life was? She was born into the shinobi world, where one was forced to learn the hard way, and at a young age, that life wasn't fair. She wasn't doing anything that tempted fate to kick her ass but that was now the road she was traveling.

Hell, maybe she was wrong. Maybe having time to herself was a bad decision, after all.

"Damnit." She cursed silently, leaning her head back against the tree. The soft breeze caressed her face as she closed her eyes, taking her teammate's advice. Some rest _would_ do her some good. They were on the way back to Konoha anyways, so a few minutes should be okay. At least, that's what she thought last time before Orochimaru attacked.

Biting down on her lip in frustration, the sound of rustling in the bushes filled her ears. As her eyes locked on the direction of the noise, her body instinctively went into defense mode, jumping up onto her feet before wasting no time in throwing a kunai into the foliage.

"Quit your hiding." She announced, another kunai in hand. "Come out and show yourself." _Please...don't let this be happening again_.

Even though it was silent, she wanted to make sure her teammates were safe. But she couldn't risk avoiding her current situation. If she turned her back, she would be leaving herself wide open. But if she stayed, then her team would be in danger. All she could do was wait.

If she could be in both places at once, however...

Just as she formed the hand sign, a figure emerged from the bushes. She opened her mouth to speak, her dry lips parting, but nothing came out. It was like she suddenly lost her voice. Her body became frozen, her eyes locked on the figure, wondering if it was for real.

_It...it can't be..._

The black red clouded cloak moved towards her, onyx black eyes staring into her own pools of hazel.

_ Move_, Lynn told herself. _Damnit...move! Move!_ Her body was rejecting her while her brain was on high alert. _That can't be him...it just can't!_

"I-...Itachi?"

When she finally found her voice, the Uchiha stopped, his lips curling.

"It's been awhile, Lynn."

Her hands dropped to her sides, her heartbeat increasing, her lungs letting go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "It _is_ you."

All he did was nod.

"But...why?" It was like all the training she put herself thought was all for nothing. In this one moment, being a shinobi didn't matter. She was just a heartbroken woman staring upon her long lost love. "Why are you wearing that cloak? Why did you join the Akatsuki?"

Itachi didn't speak. He just stood there, almost like a statue.

Lynn balled one hand into a fist. It took only a moment to come back to reality, but it was a moment too late in her opinion. ANBU were never allowed to show weakness, not even for a moment. That was the difference between life and death. And right now, she was currently dancing on the border.

However, that didn't stop her from wanting answers. She didn't know why Itachi was suddenly here, or why he was just mere days away from the village. But she knew she would never get this opportunity again. She was taking it while she had the chance.

"That night you killed your family, what was your reason? What could have possibly gotten into you to slaughter everyone in cold blood?" She thought about his parents, about his mother, who was like a second mother to the redhead.

Both hands now balled into fists. She could feel the tears threatening to form, but she fought them back as hard as she could. "What the hell were you thinking, Itachi Uchiha!"

* * *

><p>Itachi's black orbs were locked upon Lynn. He knew he had this coming, so he stayed quiet, letting her vent. He knew that she would never understand how complicated the situation was back then.<p>

And, though she would hate him possibly more for this, but he had no intention of telling her. And although he hoped she never would, he knew the ANBU had their way of gaining valuable information, especially Lynn.

"Well?" She insisted again. "Are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to talk to me? Damnit Itachi, tell me!"

"I can't." Came his shift answer.

"What? What the hell do you mean you can't?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

The Uchiha couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed like she hadn't changed. She was still very stubborn and very persistent. Just a few traits he grew to enjoy while being with her.

Ignoring the trip down memory lane for the time being, he started to shorten the space between them, moving slowly. "That's not why I'm here."

He suddenly stopped when he saw the glimmer of her kunai resurfacing, pointing towards him. "Remove your weapon, Lynn."

"Why?" She scoffed. "You pulled your sword on me the night that you left. Why should this time be any different?"

He moved forward, the tip of the blade being a mere few inches away from his stomach, his onyx orbs gazing deeply into hers. Although her body made no motion to move, he could see her eyes betraying her.

She may have had her guard up with the intention of fighting him if need be, but he knew the woman before him better then she knew herself. And she knew that he knew that...and would use that to his advantage.

"Your eyes give you away, Lynn."

The redhead just smirked. "Tch. Yeah, right. You don't know what you're talking about, Uchiha."

"Oh, but I do." With a soft chuckle, he moved one step forward and he saw her body move back one step, taking the blade with her. It was almost like he was training with her again and he could predict her every move. "I know that the closer I get to you, the farther back you retreat."

He heard a small growl of frustration. Now that temper of hers was starting to surface. "And I know that by doing this," He moved in the blink of an eye, attacking her wrist, the kunai falling to the ground, and spun her around so her back was towards his chest, his own blade pressing into her throat. "You'll be left without anything to protect yourself."

"You think you're so clever." Lynn growled before a second later, her lips curled into a smirk, her body vanishing, leaving a log in her place.

Now it was Itachi's turn to snicker, his black eyes spinning red with the Sharingan. Turning on his heel, he pinned Lynn's body against the tree she was originally resting against, trapping both arms above her head with just one hand.

"Now I remember why I hated that stupid Sharingan." She spat.

"It was this stupid Sharingan that taught you the tricks you know now." He knew his cocky attitude would be one more thing to rile her up with, but he was counting on that. "Besides, what would you have done with that fire nature chakra of yours if it wasn't for me teaching you?"

"Bite me, Uchiha." He could see the old Lynn resurface, no matter how hard she fought. The giveaway? She only called him by his last name when her temper flared.

"Do you want to know something else?"

Lynn glared at him hard. "Oh, do tell me, mister I-Know-Everything."

Curling his lips into a smile, his free hand cupped her face. "I know that when I do this," His lips met hers after so long of being apart. He had to admit, they were still as soft as the very first time he kissed her. And, even after all this time, she still affected him. Just this simple kiss was enough to revive his heart and jump start the pounding. "Your body melts in my arms."

* * *

><p>There was no getting around that and Lynn knew it. She knew he was right and it was incredibly frustrating. She was trying to get answers to the questions that had been plaguing her mind for months. She was trying to not give into him and to fight his every move.<p>

But as soon as their bodies were close together, the feelings that never disappeared jumped out of it's hiding place and made themselves known. And when his lips met hers, it was like her heart roared to life.

Captain Haruno of the ANBU Black Ops disappeared and was replaced by Lynn Haruno, a woman in love.

Her body _had_ melted against his touch...and there was no denying it. She wanted more.

However...

"You're not real." She barely heard herself speak those soft words. Her heart was pounding so loudly she swore she carried a marching band in her chest.

This made Itachi stop as he was leaning in for another kiss. His brow arched before he chuckled softly. "Really now? And why would you say that?"

"Because this can't really be happening. The Itachi that I know-..."

"Is here now." He quickly interjected. "Or are you complaining even after we haven't seen each other after such a long time?"

"Of course I'm not!" Lynn defended.

That was when her common sense flew out the window.

When he released her arms, they shot around his neck, wasting no time in pressing their lips together once more. His body kept hers pinned against the tree for a brief moment before Lynn pushed both of them to the ground.

With smiling faces, Itachi rolled to make him the one on top, which she definitely didn't complain about. Not breaking the kiss, her hands unbuttoned and pushed away the cloak, making quick work of his headband seconds later.

"Now you look like you." She said softly, bringing his lips back to hers. Soft moans came from her throat as their tongues battled for dominance.

God she missed this. After he left, her dreams were all she had. And, for all she knew, this, too, could be nothing but a dream. But this one felt so real, so breath taking. _Don't let me wake up_, was her last coherent thought.

Itachi's lips traveled to her neck, nipping as he went. Wanting to feel his woman, he shoved one hand inside her shirt, finding the soft skin of her breast under the surprisingly lacy bra.

"Since when do you wear these?"

The redhead let out a small giggle. "Since I was trying to be sexy for you, remember?"

The memory of their first time making love flowed back into his mind and he couldn't help but smirk. That had been a very good night.

The moan that came as he kneaded her breast was like music to his ears. Growing impatient towards her clothing, he ripped off the shirt along with the bra. Although it suited her, the best view to him was the beautiful sight of her body.

The cold air made her already erect nipples harder. He placed one between his lips, his free hand twisting the other between his fingers. His tongue swirled around both, making the woman beneath him moan for more.

His tongue slid down her stomach, taking her waistband between his teeth. He glanced up to meet her gaze, her cheeks flush with excitement.

"Don't keep me waiting, Ita."

* * *

><p>When he heard his old nickname, the one that only she called him, it sent shivers down his spine. His blood boiled with anticipation as he tore the last remaining clothing that blocked his view of his woman. And she was just as beautiful as ever. Soft pink skin, curves in all the right places, her eyes glowing in the moonlight, it was all enough to drive him crazy.<p>

Needing to have her against him, he quickly got rid of everything he was wearing, giving her a full view of his throbbing erection. A playful grin appeared on her face, her teeth biting her bottom lip which, to him, was always sexy.

"I thought I told you not to keep me waiting." She purred, ushering him closer.

Pouncing on her body, his head shot straight between her legs, burying his face into her core, making her moans turn to screams. His tongue lapped at that sweet spot, flickering the sensitive clit that had her gripping his hair, begging him not to stop. The faster he went, the more her body responded. She soaked up his every touch, which he made sure went everywhere.

"Itachi!"

He became so entranced by what he was doing, he didn't realize he had made her come so quickly. She was completely soaked and that mere thought alone was enough to make him twitch. Climbing back on top of her, feeling her arms snake around his neck, he positioned himself at her entrance. Locking gazes, she smiled and brought her lips to his ear. "I need you, Ita."

He shoved his erection deep inside her hot core, making her cry out. He was met by a slight friction due to how tight she had become, and that boosted his ego. She didn't need to verbally tell him she had been with no one else since he left; her body did the talking for her. That made his pride sky rocket.

He started moving quick until both of them became comfortable. She still felt amazing. The more she demanded, the faster he went. Her nails dug into his back, her legs wrapped around his torso, her hot breath moaning in his ear, her soft breasts pressed against his cheat. He shoved his tongue down her throat, his own moans filling the air. They held each other tightly, both begging for more.

All good things must come to an end, however, and with one final moan of each others name, they shared their last orgasm. They panted as they tried to catch their breath, resting their foreheads against each other, their warm bodies the only protection against the cool night breeze.

* * *

><p>When they finally parted, Lynn reached for her clothes, already missing the warmth that was Itachi's body. But, she made the mistake of turning her back towards him.<p>

"When were you going to mention that?"

She gasped softly, knowing full well what he was talking about. It hadn't even been five minutes and the mood was already killed, all because he saw the curse mark. And although her hair was down, it wasn't enough to hide her own secret. She quickly shoved her clothes back on.

"I wasn't." Was her only response.

"When did it happen?"

She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to be honest and tell him how her life went downhill after he left. But he hadn't given her any answers at all. So, why should she give any to him? The only response she _did_ give him was, "After you left."

She could feel his presence behind her and knew he was already dressed.

So...what happened next? She already knew this wouldn't resolve anything. It wasn't like the village would take him back and they would live happily ever after. Only stupid delusional girls believed in that sappy crap. Lynn was not one those those girls.

Instead, she was the type to have a one night stand with the man she loved. So...that was it. They would go their separate ways and she would never speak of this to anyone.

Fixing her hair back into a ponytail, she turned to meet Itachi face to face.

"You'd better get out of here before someone catches you." Seeing him draped in the enemy's cloak made everything real. That's what he was now: the enemy. And she knew the consequences of fraternizing with the enemy.

"Go. Get our of here, Itachi."

He just stood there, watching her. She looked at him one last time with a smile. "I'll always love you." A single tear slid down her cheek. "Now go!"

And just like that...it was like he was never there. Lynn fell to her knees and let the tears fall down to the ground.

* * *

><p>"...tain Haruno! Captain Haruno! Wake up!"<p>

Lynn woke up startled, almost jumping out of her skin.

"Thank goodness!" It was the kunoichi from her team. "You were in such a deep sleep, we almost didn't know what to do!"

Her hazel orbs widened. "I was asleep?"

"Yes." The kunoichi replied. "You were gone for so long I came to check on you. When I found you, you were muttering in your sleep. I had to literally shake you to wake you up. I apologize for that, by the way. I wanted to let you know it was time to go."

Lynn surveyed her surroundings. Everything was the same. She looked down at herself. Nothing was out of place. Her body felt fine. She touched her lips gently with her fingers.

It wasn't real. It was a dream. However, a tingle went down her spine as she remembered a warm touch against her skin. She smiled. Genjutsu. She should have known.

"Um, everything okay Captain Haruno?"

"Yes." Lynn replied. "Everything is fine. Gather the others. We're going home."

"Roger that."

When Lynn was alone again, she glanced behind her at the bushes she had first heard the noise. She knew it was a genjutsu. She knew there was no way Itachi Uchiha, a known criminal, would just show up this close to Konoha, especially alone. She knew seeing him again after all this time was too good to be true.

But, she will fully admit, she fell into it. She fell victim to his genjutsu. But she didn't care. She got to see him again, the man she loved. Although she didn't get any answers to the questions she had, those would just have to wait. She knew what she felt wasn't an illusion. Her body could still feel his every touch, the way he made her feel, his gentle touch and tender caresses...that could never be an illusion. And neither could the words she spoke to him.

"I'll always love you."

Placing the mask back on her face, she proceeded back to her teammates, hanging on to her new memories, whether they were real or not.

* * *

><p>"Are we done here?"<p>

Itachi opened his eyes upon hearing Kisame speak to him.

"Yes." Was the only answer the Uchiha gave.

As they followed the path further away from Konoha, Kisame asked, "Itachi, what was so important that you risk being so close to the Hidden Leaf Village?"

Itachi wasted no time in replying, "That is none of your concern, Kisame."

The shark-nin stayed quiet after that.

Itachi knew it was a risk. Being close to the village he hated brought back memories and put him on edge. But, once he saw her, he took the opportunity he was presented with. Yes, she would probably hate him more for what he did, but to have one last chance to be with her, to hold her in his arms once more, her anger at him would be worth it.

He didn't regret tricking her or being with her. Both of them wanted the same thing, though they would never admit it out loud. As he put distance between them, he would keep those four words tucked away safely in his mind:

"I'll always love you."


End file.
